Lie to Me
by slayer0507
Summary: A Buffy and Dean Fan Fiction. Buffy and Dean meet for the first time, face a lot of challenges in order to be together
1. Chapter 1

Hi  
Chapter one, this story is set just after graduation, Buffy has just started college and Dean and Sam have only been back together a few months looking for their dad. Hope You Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1  
The Bronze

Buffy and Willow entered the bronze and found a booth between the bar and dance floor, they had just enrolled in the college that day and decided to hit the bronze to celebrate. Xander was at the bar with Anya buying drinks, but it looked like they were having yet another argument.

"Are you excited about your first class tomorrow" Willow asked really giddy.

"Sure" Buffy said with a nod, and willow frowned at her.

"What? I'm excited, a little nervous. College is a big step, I didn't expect to survive high school, and I hope college is a little quieter on the slayer side of things"

"Buffy, were still in Sunnydale and your still the slayer I doubt it's going to be quiet, but college is exciting we get to learn lots of new things and come and go as we want, meet new people" Willow said the last part with intent.

"Meet new people, probably more vampires and demons" Buffy said with a little laugh  
"and anyways I have all the people need right here" Buffy said smiling as Xander and Anya sat down with their drinks.

Oz decided to join them and sat down besides Willow smiling and giving her a gentle kiss, Buffy looked over at Xander and him and Anya looked like they were still in the heated debate. It was times like this Buffy really felt like a fifth wheel, usually when she felt like the odd one out she would leave using the slaying as an excuse, but she was in a good mood and wanted to celebrate being a college student.

"Am going to grab a drink, anyone want?" Buffy said standing, but all her friends shook their heads.

Buffy made her way over the bar, and sat on a stool while she waited for her turn. A guy sat next to her and turned to smile.

"Hi there" He smiled at her and looked her up and down. Buffy looked at him, he had a gentle smile and bright green eyes that looked straight through her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, yourself" Buffy smiled back at him, she also took the chance to look him up and down, black combat boots, dark jeans and a dark leather jacket.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks, but am capable of getting my own" Buffy quipped back at him.

He raised his hand and ordered to beers from the bar tender who served him straight away. He turned to smile at her.  
"I'm sure you are, but pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone"

"Who says am alone" Buffy answered him.  
"Well I don't see a guy lingering after you, so I figured I'd get in while I could" He smiled at her.  
"Am Dean and you are?"

Buffy heisted for a moment.

"Buffy"

"Buffy, interesting name you have there, for an interesting girl am sure" Dean said as he handed Buffy her beer.

"Thanks" Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
"What" Dean said laughing?  
"That the best you got" Buffy said laughing

Dean laughed with her; he could tell she was a feisty one. But he enjoyed a challenge.  
"Want to dance?" Dean said and nudged Buffy a little.

Buffy was going to say no, she was here with her friends not to meet guys, but when she looked at him and his smile she decided one dance wouldn't hurt.

"One dance, to say thanks for the drink, doesn't get any ideas" Buffy nudged him back.

Dean laughed and took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor, it was a steady beat so they were close together but not quiet touching.

"Do you live round here?" Dean asked  
"Yeah, I go to Sunnydale College, what about you? Are you new here?"  
"Am new in town, haven't decided how long I'll be here yet" Dean smiled at her and raised his eyebrows at her.

Buffy smiled back at him, she couldn't quiet figure this guy out, it was then Willow approached them both.

"Buffy, there's a situation and your needed" Willow whispered to Buffy.

Buffy took the hint, she meant vampire situation, and great she never got a night off.

"Something's come up, and I have to leave" Buffy said to Dean as she began to leave, he grabbed her by the arm gently and whispered in her ear  
"Don't forget next time, you still owe me a dance" he teased with a smile  
"How do you know there's going to be a next time?" Buffy said playfully  
"It's something I'll make sure of" Dean said with a wink.

Buffy laughed a little and walked back to her booth, grabbed her bag and headed for the direction out back were Willow was directing her, time to slay!


	2. Chapter 2 - Hunters

Chapter 2,  
hope you enjoy, please leave comments/suggestions

* * *

Chapter 2  
Hunters

Buffy headed out back, into an alleyway where she found a vampire feeding off a young girl, Buffy leapt into action pulling the guys head back with force and slamming into the wall sending the vampire to its knees, the girl looked at Buffy and made a run for it. Buffy turned her attention back to the vampire who begin to charge her, she side stepped him and give him an elbow to the face on his way past, she spun round sending a kick to the vampires chest, she pinned him to the wall and took a stake that was tucked at the back of her pants and drove it into the vampires heart. Buffy pulled back and tucked the stake back, she smiled to herself. "Another one bites the dust".

Buffy felt a presence behind her getting closer, she spun round ready to attack. She faced an older looking guy, he wasn't a vampire just a normal guy, buffy lowered her stance he was no threat to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Buffy knew he couldn't hurt her but she didn't like they way he was looking at her.

"Your the slayer" He stated.  
"What do you know of slayers?"  
"I know a lot of things, about vampires, demons, slayers, that's why am here. I came to town cause I tracked a vampire's nest here, I didn't realise a slayer lived in this town, guess I could use your help?"

"You tracked vampires here, who are you?" Buffy asked.  
"Am a hunter"  
"A hunter? You choose to live this life?" Buffy couldn't understand why anyone would choose a live full of vampires and demons"  
"Its a long story, you interested in taking down this nest with me or not?"

Buffy looked this guy up and down, she couldn't let some normal guy walk into a vampires nest, he didn't stand a chance.  
"What's the plan?"

"First we have to found the nest, I tracked them into town but I've lost my lead"  
"So your a hunter and you lost your lead?" Buffy smiled.  
"Well I was following him back to his nest, but it seems you dusted my lead" He pointed to the pile of dust that Buffy had just made.  
"Oh, well vampires don't stay quiet round here for long" Buffy sighed.

"Am hoping the guy you just dusted, was important enough to them so they come looking for revenge, so you got a safe house, some where we can work"

"Sure, follow me I know just the place"

* * *

Buffy walked into Giles's house and went at sat on the arm of the sofa, Giles smiled at her and was about to speak when he noticed the guy that had followed her inside.

"Hello, and who might you be" Giles asked the stranger.  
"My name is John" He edged forward and looked between Buffy and Giles.

Buffy stood up, and spook to Giles.  
"He's a hunter, I ran into him on my patrol, he's in town tracking a nest and I dusted his lead, and now we need to find the nest"

Giles shook his head.  
"A hunter, I've meet a few hunter's in my time, never known one to work with anyone else before"

"Yes true hunters usually work alone, but I've never encountered a slayer before. Only read about them and the legends" John looked at Buffy. "Definitely good to have a slayer on side"

Buffy stepped forward, "Right am sure, its Buffy by the way"  
" I know, like I said your legendary" John Smiled at her and buffy couldn't help but smile back at him, his smile seemed so familiar.

"This is Giles, he's my watcher".  
John stepped forward and held out his hand and shook Giles's hand.  
"John Winchester"

"John Winchester, I've heard of you, you've been a hunter a long time, the best and I hear you boys are following in your footsteps" Giles said.

John nodded his head. "Yes, a good few years" John sat down on the sofa.  
"You have kids who are hunters as well" Buffy asked talking her seat on the sofa arm across from John.

"Yes I have two boys, they have been working together a few months"  
"Are they in town with you?" Giles asked  
"No, I haven't been in touch with them lately, am trying to keep them safe"

"Okay, well I suggest we get weapons and head out on patrol if you want to find this nest" Giles spoke.  
"Yes, I think we should meet tomorrow at dusk with weapons and start our search" John suggested.  
"Sure, were do you wanna start the search?" Buffy asked.  
"The Bronze, I followed the last guy there, the rest of the nest will pick up his trail there, so its as good a place to start than any."

John stood up and begin to leave, I will see you both tomorrow" He looked at Buffy "It was a pleasure to meet you" He then left.

"Buffy, I recommend you be careful with this guy" Giles spook softly.  
"What are you worried about, I thought he was on of the good guys?" Buffy asked.  
"Yes, hunters are usually good, they don't have the same morals as us though, they think vampire, demons are all bad, they'll hunt anything and do just about anything to get the job done"  
"So they kill and ask questions later?" Buffy asked  
"More like they kill, and leave town" Giles said.

Buffy headed home, if they took this nest out tomorrow at least this guy would be out of town, she wouldn't have to worry about any more hunters.

* * *

More Buffy/Dean action in the nest episode :)


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

Chapter 3  
Hope you enjoy, will try get the next one up as soon as, please leave comments / suggestions.  
Thanks

* * *

Chapter 3  
New Friends

Buffy was heading out of campus, when she glanced up she saw Dean at the bottom of the stairs, he had his back turned and had not seen her, she wondered what he was doing he. She descended on the stairs and came face to face with him, greeting him with smile.

"Don't tell me you came all the way into campus for that dance?" she teased.  
"Buffy" He was surprised to see her.  
"Hi, I was just...checking out the campus, seems your eager for that dance though" Dean teased back, and Buffy smiled.  
"You thinking of going to school here?" she asked.  
"No, not really, was just looking to do some research here, are you done for the day"  
"Yes, I was just heading back to my dorm" Buffy replied.  
"Great, how about grabbing some dinner before you go back" Dean smiled at her.

How could see decline with that smile of his, he was defiantly charming.  
"Sure, there's a little diner round the corner " Buffy suggested.

* * *

Buffy and dean choose a booth in the corner and sat opposite one another, they had both ordered the special burger and drinks.

"What are you studying at college?" Dean asked.  
"Intro to Psychology, its more interesting than it sounds" Buffy smiled.  
"What about you, you said you were new to town, what brings you here?"  
"Am here on a job, doing some research round the town, believe it or not am a cop" Dean said.  
"A cop, I would never of guessed that about you"

Buffy smiled, but the truth was she had suddenly become very nervous, having dinner with a cop was not a good idea. She suddenly wised she had said no to dinner.

"I get that a lot, I guess I don't look like the cop type" Dean smiled at her.

The food arrived and they began to eat, the conversation had died a little since the cop confession, but a few minutes later they were talking at ease again. After finishing their food they talked for over an hour about Dean traveling all over America for his job, and what kind of music and food they both liked, it was beginning to get late, and Buffy realised she would have to leave to do her patrol.

"Dean, This has been great, but I have plans later with some friends and I should really leave"  
"Sure, I have plans to meet up with my partner anyways, can I walk you back to your dorm?"  
"Yeah sure"

The dorm wasn't far they had only gone round the corner to eat, they had soon arrived outside Buffy's dorm room, and Buffy knew she couldn't see this guy again, a cop would always have questions for her, questions she would never be able to answer, she had to end this before anyone got hurt. She knew what she had to do but it still didn't make it any easier, she had liked Dean from the moment they had met.

"This is me, I should really get inside" Buffy said quickly.  
"Sure, I really need to go too, what are you doing tomorrow?" Dean asked, he edged closer to Buffy so he was standing right in front of her, she had no where to go, she knew what she had to do.  
"Todays been great, and your a really nice guy, but I just don't think this is a good idea" Buffy answered as quickly as possible, Dean didn't move from his position.  
"I think it would be a great idea" Dean said smiling as he leaned forward some more, putting his hands on either side of her head so she couldn't escape. He took his right hand and moved her hair slightly, he ran his finger down the side of her cheek and stopped at her chin, he gently lifted her head slightly and looked into her eyes. She couldn't move she looked right back at him and knew she wouldn't be able to stop what happened next and she wasn't sure she wanted to. He leaned for ward some more and grazed his lips slightly onto hers, he stayed their for a moment and then put some force behind his kiss, he pressed up against her holding her in the same position after a few moments he pulled back slightly and looked back into her eyes. Buffy was breathing hard and it seemed he was too.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into" Buffy spoke so softly.  
"Neither do you" Dean smiled at her. He took a step back.  
"Tomorrow then?" Dean asked  
"Tomorrow" Buffy confirmed.

Dean stepped back again and smiled.  
"I'll see you then" and gave her a longing kiss before he left.

Buffy opened the door and stepped into her dorm room, Willow was working on her laptop and stopped to face Buffy as she closed the door.

"Were you talking to some one out there" Willow asked.  
"Dean, they guy from the bronze" Buffy said with a smile.  
"I know that look, tell me everything" Willow said eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hunting

Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy, please leave comments and reviews, am open to any suggestions too :)

* * *

Chapter 4  
Hunting

"Its nothing really, I think he's cute and nice so he's probably going to turn out to be some bad" Buffy slumped onto her bed thinking about her past track with men and sighed.

"You don't know that, it will be good for to start dating" Willow said.  
"Maybe, he's a cop though, that's not going to end well".  
"Yeah your probably right about that one, he wouldn't understand the supernatural world, a shame if he's so cute" Willow said smirking.  
"I'll probably end up getting him hurt or worse" Buffy sighed "The joys of being a slayer".

Buffy got up and grabbed a duffel bag and packed a couple of stakes, holy water and a cross bow. She couldn't worry about Dean now, she had to find a vampire's nest.

* * *

Buffy had met John outside the bronze and had walked in silence to the cemetery across town, she had a feeling something was bothering him, but she wasn't sure as she didn't know him that well.

"Are sure the vampires are around here?" Buffy asked.  
"I heard on the police scanner they found a body not t far from here, I think this is probably close to there lair". John Answered.  
"Right, but this is Sunnydale there are vampires pretty much everywhere, what makes you so sure this was your guys?".  
"Just a hunch" John said firmly.

Buffy could tell he wasn't in the sharing mood.

"Buffy, we should spilt up, you take the east down the dirt road and ill go west see if we can see any tracks, meet back here in 10 minutes" John instructed.

"See you in ten" Buffy replied, she really didn't like taking orders, but she could tell he was used to giving them and she wasn't in the mood to argue. Buffy headed off down the dirt track and John in the opposite direction.

Buffy walked down the dirt road and came through some tress onto a side road, she could see come car lights up ahead and saw that a guy was leant over his engine, he must of broken down, Buffy crept a little closer but kept out of sight. She stopped in her tracks when she saw his face it was Dean.

Buffy froze she dint want him to be out here alone, with vampires out here, but she couldn't announce herself, how would she explain walking through the cemetery late at night with a bag full of weapons. It was then a women appeared behind dean.

"Let me give you a lift, I'll take you back to mine" The women spoke to Dean, giving him a smile.

Dean turned around to face her, Buffy knew he had said something to her but couldn't make out what he had said, what it was must of pissed the women off, her smile disappeared and she changed into her vampire face and punched Dean in the face, and in a flash had him by the throat.

"You know we could have some fun, I like to make new friends" The women said with a smile again, tightening her grip on Deans throat.

Buffy leapt to action and pulled her crossbow out and aimed straight at the vampire, she shoot at her shoulder the closet she could get with it impacting Dean too, the women let go of Dean and stumbled a few steps back, crying out in agony. Dean looked shocked but didn't take his eyes of the vampire. Buffy approached them both, cross bar in hand.

"You know I like to make new friends too" Buffy said with a grin to the vampire, it was then a male vampire came up behind her, and lunged at Buffy making her drop the cross bow. Buffy punched the male in the face and did a double kick sending him to floor, the women vampire had sprung on Dean again, but Dean was holding him self, he had head butted the women and throw her to the floor with some force, Buffy gulped he was definitely no cop.

The male charged her again and Buffy ducked his attack and rolled along the floor to pick her cross bow up again, she hit the male in the face with the cross bow sending him to the floor, she used that chance to take aim and shoot the arrow into his heart, leaving him a pile of dust.

Buffy begin to make herself over to were Dean was fighting but the women had stopped in pain, she had been shot and now fell to the floor passed out. Dean swung around and with a gun in his hand pointed it at Buffy. Buffy raised her cross bow to him in return.

"What the hell are you?" Dean said through gritted teeth.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth

Chapter 5 for you, hope you enjoy! Will try get another chapter up soon as possible, please comment and review :)

* * *

Chapter 5  
The truth

Buffy felt a little nervous, she had battled all kinds of things, but looking down the end of a gun was something different. She hated guns.

"Your not a cop" Buffy stated looking Dean straight in the eye.  
"No, a hunter. I've been hunting a long time, I can tell the way you fought your no hunter, your something else, so what are you" Dean said flustered.  
"A Hunter". Buffy almost laughed John had told her hunters usually work alone, yet they seem to be at least two in town hunting vampires.

"Start talking" Dean almost shouted at her.  
"I thought a professional demon chaser like yourself would of figured it out by now, am the slayer" Buffy lowered her cross brow, they were on the same side and she could take him out easy if she had to.  
"A slayer, and that would be what exactly?" Dean didn't lower his gun he still just stared at her.

Buffy couldn't believe he was hunter but had never heard of a slayer. It was then that John appeared with a tall guy following him behind. The tall guy stopped behind Dean, but John went and stood beside Buffy.

"Dean, she's with me, lower the gun" John spoke to Dean.  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dean looked shocked to see him, but lowered the gun.  
"I followed some vampires into town, I needed to find their lair". John spoke just as calm as ever.  
"Okay, What's the plan, Sir?" Dean answered almost in a solider mode.  
"What, that's it? Were just gunna join into the hunt, what about all this time, we've been looking for you?" The tall guy started to shout.  
"Sam, I've been away searching for a way to kill this demon, I left to keep you both safe" Jon Answered.

Buffy could tell this was not going to get any better, and they didn't have any time to waste arguing.

"Guys, I realise this is a family matter, but were on the job here, and in case you've forgotten we still have an unconscious vampire on the floor here" Buffy pointed to the girl still knocked out on the floor.

Dean looked at Buffy like he had forgotten she was still there, "Your right this is none of your business, you should leave".

"Dean, Sam, this is Buffy she's a slayer, she's going to be of could use to us here, a pack full of vampires there's nothing better than having a slayer on our side" John nodded towards Buffy.

That's when Sam spoke again, "What's a slayer?"  
"Really, you guys are hunters and you never heard of a slayer" Buffy laughed. Why did she get involved with hunters. She shook her head. "Slayer, one in every generation to fight vampires, this is my job, something I have to do not something I choose to do"

Buffy was almost pissed now, they shouldn't be stood out in the open discussing this. Buffy made her way over to the vampire, but john Followed her and took out a knife and dipped it into a vile of blood he had in his pocket, he then sliced the vampire with, and she began to scream in pain. John picked her up with the help of Sam and bound her hands and throw her in the back of Deans car. Dean meanwhile had still not taken his eyes of Buffy. Sam walked back towards them.

"What now?" Sam asked.  
"We use the girl as bait, the pack will come to use and we make a trade" John answered.  
"A trade, for what?" Sam snapped.  
"They have the cult Sam, I need it". John snapped back at him.  
"Your leaving again, you want to go after the demon alone" Sam started to shout again. "You cant treat us like children".  
"You are my children" John Shouted back.  
"Dad all my respect, but that's aloud of crap" Dean spoke up and confronted John, "You sent us on some jobs you cant be that worried".  
"This demons a bad bitch, I cant make the same moves and worry about keeping you alive" John spoke.  
"You mean you cant be reckless" Sam shouted.  
"I don't think am going to make it out of this in one piece, your mothers death it almost killed me, I cant watch my kids die too, I wont" John sighed.  
"What happens if you die? And we could of done something about it" "I've been thinking about this were stronger together as a family".  
"We do this job, and you get out of here, that's an order" John spoke firmly and walked back towards the car, that was obviously the end of the conversation.

Buffy followed John to the car, he was looking at the cut he had made on the girl.  
"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked.  
"Dead mans blood, its like poison to them. Very painful it lasts a few hours and eventually kills them"

John looked over Buffy's shoulder "They rest are here"  
Buffy spun around and a group of 4 vampires were heading their way. John took the girl out and brought her forward to the group of vampires, Buffy followed and stood beside Dean.

"I want the cult" John Spoke to the group of vampires.  
"Is that what this is about, you cant shoot us all" The main guy spoke.  
"Its not for you, put it on the floor and back up" John said.

It was then the girl that John had a hold off woke and punched john sending him to the floor. The main guy charged Sam and grabbed him by the throat, Buffy took on two vampires and shot one with a cross bow before he even had chance to charge the other charged her and she dropped to the floor and did a roll, taking a stake out of the side of her boot, when she stood she spun round and kicked the vampire, she punched him in the face and drove the stake into his heart.

She looked Deans way he was staking his second vampire, the main vampire still had a hold of Sam's throat but was facing the Dean now, "What's wrong with you people, we have as much right to live as you do" The vampire shouted.

"I don't think so"

John spoke as he fired the gun in his hand, the bullet went straight tot he vampires head, the vampire stumbled back letting go of Sam and then burned into nothing. They all seemed to be staring at John and this gun that had just killed a vampire.

"Am going to get this safe, I'll meet you back at the hotel" He spoke to Dean and Sam, he turned to Buffy and walked towards her "Thanks Buffy, for your help".  
"No problem" Buffy nodded at John. "You got what you came for, does that mean your leaving town?" Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about that.  
"Yes, I have bigger demons to hunt now, but it was great to meet you, I've heard a lot about you it was great to work with you" John seemed genuine.

John left back through the cemetery , leaving the three of them by the car.  
"I should go too" Buffy made her way back through the cemetery, she had been walking for a couple of minutes when she felt a presence behind her, she spun round to see Dean.

"Can I walk you home?" Dean asked.  
"Sure" Buffy answered.

They walked in silence back to the dorms, they had made it back to Buffy's door and no one had spoken, things were defiantly awkward between them.

"So what the deal with this gun, I never saw anything like it?" Buffy asked hoping to start some conversation.  
"The cult, its a very old gun has the power to kill anything" Dean answered.  
"And your dads needs it to kill a demon?"  
"Yeah its kind of long story"

Buffy could tell he didn't want to talk about it, she really didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for helping out my dad, Sam and I we've been looking for him a long time, beginning to get worried. He's on this mission to find this demon and he'll stop at nothing".  
"Do you know where the demons going to be?" Buffy asked.  
"Not yet, but we'll find it, and we'll kill it".  
"So your leaving town now? With Sam and John?" Buffy looked down.  
"Am not sure yet, we usually just get the job done and leave no ties, no regrets"

Buffy looked up at Dean and smiled, "So, when you go to sleep tonight, what are you going to regret not doing today?" Buffy asked.

Dean smiled back at Buffy, and took her cheek in his hand.  
"I regret nothing" He said softly and placed his lips to Buffy's.


	6. Chapter 6 - Passion's

Hi,

Chapter 6 finally ready, sorry its been so long, been really busy with work. Hope you enjoy this one, the story is rated at a T hope this right, Just a warning to those of the younger age, this chapter has sexual reference's.  
With that said hope you enjoy it, please leave comments and reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 6  
Passions

Dean pushes Buffy back into the door, pressing his body into hers, and Deeping their kiss, he never felt the need for some one like he did in that moment. Buffy suddenly pulls back and gently places her hands on Deans chest gently pushing him back, she turns suddenly and begins to unlock the door, once unlocked she opens the door and spins back round with a smile she grabs his shirt and pulls him forward leaving the door to slam behind them.

Dean tugs her hair at the nape of her neck, pulling Buffy's head back so he can look her deep in her eyes, urgently looking into hers waiting for consent desperately, Buffy reached up and pulled his head to hers slamming her lips on to his, and that was all he needed. Dean groaned into her mouth kissing long and hard, Dean pushed her back into the wall pinning her with his hips and one hand in her hair and other holding her waist. He removes his hand from her hair and travels up her leg, pulling at the zipper and pulling at her jeans. Buffy broke the kiss and pulled at the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head, she gently pushed at his chest knocking him onto the bed, so she could admire him, he was well built, muscular in all the right ways. Buffy pulled her jeans down and stepped out of them, immediately pulling her top off over head, Deans eyes hungrily roaming all over her body, never leaving her eyes he tugs his own jeans off and grabs her by the hand pulling her down on top of him, Buffy straddles him, kissing him hard and deep, raising her hands to either side of his head letting her fingers sink into his hair, Dean took the moment to grip her by the waist and spin her round, so he was above her , he smiles pulling her knickers down and removing his own boxers, Buffy returns the smile and wraps her legs around him, Dean clasped his hands with Buffy's and at the moment slowly sinks into her, Dean tightens his hands on hers and began to thrust sharply making Buffy cry out, slowly he withdraws and sinks back in, as he continues he lowers his head claiming her mouth deep and hard mirroring his other actions. It was only when Buffy found her realise she pulled away from his mouth to make a groaning sound, he follows finding his realise to and collapsing onto of her.

A few moments go by, the only sound is their deep breathing, slowly dean pulls out of her and lays at the side of Buffy. "What about you, any regrets today?" Dean turns and smiles to Buffy.

"No regrets" she smiles back up at him, pulling his mouth to hers.

* * *

Buffy woke with a startled and jumped up quickly, spinning to face the other side of the bed, he was their staring at her, Buffy gave a quick sigh, the last time she went to bed with a guy she had woken up alone and he had turned evil. She didn't want a repeat occurrence. Dean raised up wither kissing her softly.

"Morning" He smiled  
"Morning to you" Buffy smiled back.  
"Not to kick you out, but my roommate will probably be back any minute, and she will have a shock seeing you here" Buffy announced.

Dean smiled, "Can I take you to breakfast?"  
"I'd like that" Buffy answered.

They had managed to get dressed and walked round to the café that was round the corner from campus, Buffy had chosen pancakes while dean went for full breakfast, they sat in silence for a while before Buffy spoke.

"So, will you be leaving today?" Buffy asked not meeting his eyes, she didn't want him to leave.  
"My dad has to track this demon down, could take a few days, few weeks I don't see why me and Sam cant stick around till he finds the thing, that's if you don't mind?"  
Buffy raised her head meeting his eyes "No, Stay a few days, am sure we could learn a lot from one another" Buffy said quietly and Dean raised his eyes in a playful manor.  
"I'll Look forward to that" Dean grinned.


End file.
